BI- My Youth Encounter with a Death Note is Wrong, as I Expected
by Kurogyo
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Hachiman menemukan sebuah Death Note? Mungkin ini yang akan terjadi.


Credit for the translation go to Randz Kitsu

* * *

Aku benci masa muda. Aku sudah mengatakan ini beberapa kali, tapi aku pikir perlu untuk mengatakannya lagi. Aku benci masa muda.

Masa muda penuh dengan kebohongan dan kemunafikan, dibarengi dengan penipuan diri sendiri. Orang bilang kalau masa muda itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan, tapi itu bohong. Mereka bilang kesalahan mereka adalah bagian dari masa muda, tapi mereka masih mencoba untuk melemparkan kesalahan mereka kepada orang lain. Mereka mengabaikan semua kejahatan dari masa muda, memaniskannya dan menyatukannya seperti sebuah kotak.

Aku benci masa muda. Dan aku temukan diriku dengan suasana hati yang buruk pagi ini.

Aku sedang berada di depan sekolah. Saat aku sedang berjalan ke tempat pembangunan masa muda, Aku melihat sebuah catatan yang terlihat aneh di tanah. Membungkuk, aku melihat sampulnya bertuliskan kata "Death Note."

Apa ini, lelucon? Dan tunggu... Perasaan apa ini? Deja Vu? Tidak... lebih terasa seperti perasaan "Bukannya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya,". Seperti, bukannya ada manga dimana hal ini terjadi? Dan bukannya seharusnya terjadi pada sepulang sekolah bukannya sebelumnya?

Saat aku berpikiran seperti itu yang sepertinya mirip dengan pikiran orang gila, aku ingat kalau aku akan terlambat masuk. Aku simpan buku catatanya dan bergegas ke kelas.

Saat istirahat makan siang, aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Melangkah keluar dimana sinar matahari mengenaiku. Melihat kesisiku dan juga keatasku, Aku senang karena aku sendiri.

Mengintip dari sisi bangunan, Aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Bergerumul, ngobrol ngalor-ngidul, dan kasarnya menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka, bersuka ria dalam kebohongan masa muda.

Bagiku, mereka adalah sosialita. Ya, itu dia. Nama yang sangat tepat untuk mereka. Menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka untuk bersosialisasi di dalam kelompok tertutup mereka, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Aku terduduk untuk menikmati kesendirianku. Menikmati kesunyian, seperti mereka bilang. Aku pegang catatan yang tadi di tanganku in. Membukannya, aku melihat sesuatu tertulis di halaman pertama, aturan main catatan ini sepertinya. Tertulis:

1. Manusia yang namanya tertulis dalam catatan ini akan mati.

2. Buku ini tak akan berpengaruh kecuali jika si penulis membayangkan wajah orang yang ingin dibunuh ketika menulis namanya. Oleh karena itu, orang yang memiliki nama sama tak akan terpengaruh

Jika penyebab kematian ditulis dalam 40 detik setelah menulis nama orang tersebut, hal itu akan terjadi.

3. Jika penyebab kematian tidak dispesifikasikan, orang tersebut hanya akan mati karena serangan jantung.

4. Setelah menulis penyebab kematian, selanjutnya penjelasan tentang kematian harus ditulis dalam 6 menit 40 detik.

Apa yang bisa dikatakan sebagai seringaian jahat bak penjahat terbentuk di wajahku, hal-hal jahat telah memenuhi pikiranku. Berdiri, aku melihat kebawah ke halaman sekolah. Memegang catatan yang aku pegang di tanganku, aku mulai menulisinya dengan pulpen yang entah kenapa aku bawa.

Melihat kebawah ke halaman sekolah dan ke catatannya, aku merasa cukup puas dengan apa yang aku tulis.

"Masa muda"

"Sosialita"

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan catatan itu di tanah saat aku pulang sekolah(Aku suka membayangkan benda itu membuat takut orang-orang). Saat aku akan meletakannya, sebuah perasaan datang memberitahuku bahwa catatan itu asli.

Beneran, perasaan apa ini? Terasa seperti seseorang tidak puas dengan reaksiku tentang catatan itu dan memutuskan untuk memaksaku percaya bahwa benda itu asli. Ini tidak mirip sama sekali dengan komedi romantis sekarang.

Aku pegang catatan itu kehadapanku lagi, dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini.

Aku tidak membenci siapapun secara khusus. Maksudku tentu, ada beberapa orang yang telah melukaiku. Tapi mereka hanyalah satu orang yang tersesat dalam kumpulan sosialita. Tepatnya, Aku tidak ingat nama mereka, melupakan wajah kebanyakan dari mereka, dan banyak yang aku sudah lupa sama sekali.

Tapi bagaimana jika aku bisa merubah dunia. Jika aku bisa menyingkap kebohongan masa muda.

Aku memandang catatan itu dengan serius, lalu merobeknya menjadi dua. "Jika tidak berhasil saat kau mencoba dan memaksakannya, tinggalkan saja." Itulah mottoku. Dan aku tidak yakin memaksa dunia untuk berubah akan berhasil. Lagipula, orang macam apa aku ini jika aku bersedia untuk membunuh?

Saat aku menuruni tangga menuju kelas, berencana untuk membuang catatan itu, Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pertemuan ini salah. Bukan, tapi lebih ke bukan hal yang orang lain pikir akan terjadi. Aku pikir aku bisa bilang bahwa pertemuan masa mudaku dengan sebuah Catatan Kematian itu salah, seperti yang aku duga.

The End


End file.
